Endless Flames
by Black Demon567
Summary: (Sequel To Misfits) Christmas is closing in, and Garet can't profess his love to Jenna after being turned down once. But... he could always try. SolLunashipping
1. Prologue: A Week Until DDay

**Endless Flames  
**_Chapter One: A Week Until D-Day_  
_By: Black Demon567_

Heyas fans of mine... if I **have** any... well, what little fans I **do** have... welcome, to the sequel of Misfits.

As Misfits was quite short, I noticed that I didn't really get much reviews for it... perhaps if I made this quite long (who knows, 13 chapters or so?) I'll get plenty more... anyhoo... if you couldn't guess from the title, this will circle around the two fav fav Mars Adepts, Jenna and Garet.

Christmas is coming up and Garet is looking for that **_extra_** something for Jenna, will he find it? Knowing him, he'll screw up in the process... haha.

**Disclaimer: **fidgets trying to find his Gameboy SP... Where is it? Ah! Here it is! turns it on and shows the screen Golden Sun is owned by, screen shows Nintendo, then Camelot

Who knew that little technology could tell you so much huh?

* * *

"One more week!" Sheba chirped happily. She had been counting the days since Ivan's concert, which was about three days ago. It had been snowing, which was weird because the weather had not shown any sight of snow to come at all. (A/N: Heh... sorta forgot to write about snow in Misfits). It had to be just about 8 o'clock in the morning. She quickly searched her room for her snow clothes she had bought when she, Jenna, and Mia had gone to Imil, to check up on Mia's hometown. She quickly undressed and slipped on her shirt, then went for her snow pants. 

Trying to quickly get them on, she tripped. "Ow!"

"Sheba!?" Felix's voice was heard from his room. "Keep it down!"

Sheba rubbed her head from where she hit the desk from tripping, "Sorry!" _'Ow...'_ She thought. As soon as she finished getting her wool hat and gloves on, she tiptoed to the front door. You see, Jenna sleeps in the room next to her and when Jenna is sleeping, she's...well, let's just say for argumentative purposes... she's not the kind of person you'd want to wake up and Sheba had found that out one of the first days she stayed here in Vale. Silently she crept past her room, hearing the loud snoring that could only be beaten by that of a certain other Mars Adept she knew. Passing the rooms she put on her boots and ran outside into the snow.

Sheba had never really seen snow before, since she was raised in Lalivero where it was most frequently hot. Apparently, the only reason she knew about snow was because she had gone to Imil with Mia and Jenna, and because she had read about it before she had gone.

Immediately after she stepped in the snow she tripped and fell into it.

"Brrrrr... cold!"

* * *

"Ugh... she woke me up with all her yelling..." Felix, grumbiling as usual, got up and pressed his right arm into his back to at least crack it back to normal. He slowly walked...well, more like dragged... himself to the kitchen table where a note still laid. He looked at it again and frowned. In it was written: 

_Dear Felix and Jenna,_

_Since you two were out and went to Ivan's concert, we decided we'd slip out to take a vacation to Tolbi. You're father and I won't be home for Christmas, so don't be bad and have anything wild in the house, alright? Well, Merry Christmas. _

_Love,_

_Mom And Dad_

"Ugh..."

* * *

"C'mon sleepy head... wake up." 

"Five more minutes mom...

"Mom? Well, that's rude... I sound like your mother?"

"Ugh... it's to early for this..."

"It's noon Isaac!"

"What!?" The eighteen year old boy got up surprised, throwing the blankets off.

"Yes...um, nice boxers." A cerulean haired girl issued a slight shade of blush on her face, let alone Isaac's. Instantly he covered his under garments.

"You could have just said hi, wake up, and leave ya know." He stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and rushed into his closet where he changed into a tunic and some pants.

"Isaac... I've been wondering."

"Be careful...we don't want that to rub onto Garet andwe know that if Garet does thatthe apocalypse or something bad will happen."

Mia giggled, "Well... I've just been wondering what you want for Christmas?"

"Huh...oh, well... I don't know...you?" Mia mused on the thought as Isaac came out of his closet with a bit of a seductive grin.

"Alright, perhaps... but besides that... something that I can wrap up."

"Even better, still you."

"Isaac!"

"Oh fine... well, I don't know... anything will be fine."

"You sure?" Mia asked him. He looked at her strangely then thought of something.

"Anything that pertains to something masculine."

"You ruin my fun." Mia giggled once again, kissed Isaac on the cheek and left.

Isaac sighed, "Great, what the hell am I going to get HER!?"

* * *

"I... hate... the...the winter!" Garet shivered as he chopped the wood that his father asked him to cut. "Wh-why couldn't he do this...himself!?" 

Garet groaned as he remembered at breakfast when his father was putting on his scarf and coat. Garet asked him what he was going to do. His father didn't answer and only showed that his arm reached for the axe. Garet told him he'd do it, figuring it was to pick a tree for Christmas.

Oh how wrong he was...

"It's like he knew I was going to think that!" Garet said angrily, now putting more force into cutting the pieces of wood. "It's only a week until Christmas so of course we need to get a tree!"

Getting tired after a while he sat down and sniffed, the cold was really starting to bother him so he tried to think of what he'd get on Christmas. He had no idea what Isaac would get him... maybe a new coat. This coat he had was rubbish. He began to think of the others until his mind landed upon Jenna. He wished for something that she'd give him, but he doubted it after what happened only a few days.

"Stupid Garet! Stupid, stupid!" He hit his head hard. His eyes then went wide as realized something. "Oh no, what am I going to get her!?" He stood up just in time to get hit with a ice cold watery substance.

"The hell is this...?" He wondered as he wiped it off the side of his head only to get hit again, this time straight in the face. "Alright, who's throwing this stupid white stuff!?"

There was a laugh from the trees, a laugh Garet knew so well. A laugh that he heard after he was mocked in some way... the only person who could really piss him off.

It was Ivan.

"It has a name you know! Snow! Remember? Imil? Prox?" Ivan replied as he formed another snowball. "No wonder you were calling yourself stupid a minute ago!" Garet bit his lip.

_'He heard that...?'_

The wind in the trees begin to get more powerful, and the snow became more swift.

"What are you doing back so soon Ivan!?" Garet asked, he looked in the direction of where the laughter was just in time to see a snowball flying towards him (he was hardly able to) and he ducked. "Ha! You mis-" Not a moment after he tried to make fun of Ivan did he get hit again.

"What the heck?!" Garet growled. "Ivan! Why are you here so early?" The wind in the trees and the snow calmed down to being nothing. "...Okay...I'm officially freaked..."

Garet stood there, in complete silence turning around occasionally to see any oncoming snowballs. Out of no where, four people leaped out of different sides of the woods screaming what seemed to be a war cry. Garet had no chance as he was bombarded with a barrage of snowballs. With the impact being so strong, Garet flew down onto his back.

On the ground, the Mars Adept wiped the snow off his face to see a blond haired, violet eyed, Jupiter Adept staring down on him.

"Boo." He smiled.

"Aah! Ivan!" Garet yelled. The small adept covered his mouth placing his index finger on his own mouth.

"Sssh... I don't want Sheba to know." Garet looked at him curious as Ivan took his hand off his mouth and gave him a hand to stand up.

"Why not?"

"Because Ivan's a sap." A voice was heard as one of the band members, Miles walked up to them both and placed an arm on Ivan's shoulder. He winced as he was jabbed in the ribs.

"I think it's romantic!" Natalie, the only girl in the band, said. "He's going to surprise his sweetheart for Christmas!"

"But the surprise is almost ruined as he wanted to pelt you mercilessly with snowballs..." Ken, the drummer, sighed. "And he made us help him."

"That explains everything... so is that all? Okay, have fun Ivan finding a safe place to hide from Sheba." Garet turned to the pile of wood he had chopped when he heard Ivan's voice.

"Actually... Garet... we were hoping we could stay at your place..." Ivan said with uncertainty. "It'd be just like old times...?" Garet froze in place as he turned around to look at the four of them.

"Oh, Hell no."

"C'mon Garet! Please!" Natalie gave a look of puppy eyes, which Garet found that he couldn't resist.

"Oh...alright, but let me make sure it's fine with my mother."

"I knew you'd see it our way." Miles said with a grin.

"Oh yeah... sure...." The red headed adept replied in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

The wind had ceased as Sheba looked around from her snowman that she had just built. It was supposed to be a Snow-Ivan but it didn't very much look like him. Think a mutated snowman and you'll get the picture. 

"What the...?" Sheba's senses were hightened. "Only a Jupiter Adept could cease the wind like this!" She gasped with hope. "Ivan!" She ran up the hill, passing houses but only saw a grumpy looking Garet walk out of his house. She thought she might as well bother to ask.

"Garet?"

"Yes...?" He looked at the person who had called his name and gave a horrified face. "Sheba!?"

"What's the matter? Am I that scary looking?" Sheba crossed her arms and tapped her foot in the snow with an annoyed expression on her face.

"No! It's not that, it's just that SHEBA IS HERE... I don't want you to GO IN THE BACK DOOR for personal reasons; I might as well HURRY... now... uh... if you don't mind... I have some wood chopping to do." He quickly hurried off to the back of the house where Sheba could hear faint wood chopping sounds.

"Why the heck was he yelling?"

"Hey... you hear that?" Ken asked Ivan.

"No... what?"

"I heard a loud 'Sheba is here'..." He replied. Ivan's eyes grew horror struck. "Listen... now 'Go in the back door...', 'Hurry...'... and that's it." They heard someone trudging to the snow and Ivan pulled the three of his friends through the back door of the house. When they heard wood-chopping Ivan peaked his head out of the door to see Garet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine... by the way, mom says it's all right to stay here."

"Alright, thanks. We'll go unpack now." With that he vanished.

Garet looked at the wood pile and picked another piece and placed it on the standing, then pulled his arms up, "This is going to be a long week..." KLUNK!

* * *

"Ugh... so.... many... noises..." Jenna groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. "Who the hell is chopping wood so early in the morning?" 

"Actually, it's noon." Felix's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"Noon?" Jenna groaned. She looked outside her window to see falling snow as she grumbled, "I hate snow..."

Felix heard her and smirked.

* * *

"I just love the snow..." Mia said as she was arm in arm with Isaac. They were walking through the snowy woods near Kraden's house. "It's so peaceful..." 

"I know, I love the snow too..." Isaac trailed off. Mia looked at him a bit confused.

"If I remember correctly, last time you were in Imil you and Garet would not stop complaining about the snow and the cold."

"I know that... but it was really fierce, you could hardly see!" Isaac said. Mia only rolled her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. "But... I love the snow for a reason, you know."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The snow, like you said is peaceful, I also think it's beautiful, and gives the aura that can make you feel at ease." Isaac kissed the top of her head. "That's why the snow reminds me of you." Mia giggled and looked at him.

"That was such a corny remark Isaac." He laughed with her.

"I know..."

"But it was still romantic..." Mia said as her hand crept up the side of Isaac's face and grazed through his hair, then to the back of his head. "...Thank you." She put both her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss. They parted and Isaac looked stunned as Mia looked at his chest unsure of what he was thinking.

"You know, if you're going to do that a lot..." Isaac trailed, a grin forming at his mouth. "I hope it snows a lot more."

Mia could only agree as he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

"It's so cold..." Jenna complained. "Why'd you have to take me to the woods?" 

"Because! You gotta see these ice formations I saw, they're so cool!" Sheba replied. "C'mon, let's hurry!" They ran as fast as they could through the cold white powder and reached a clearing, not noticing some foot tracks on the ground. "Look!"

"Wow...they're beautiful." Jenna was surprised at how stunning an icicle could be so jagged and dangerous looking yet, so beautiful. "It's an icicle right?"

"Right, but it some books they're called Winter's tear." Sheba said matter of factly. (A/N: No they don't... but I think the name's cute.)

"Let's see who can find the biggest." Jenna began to look around as she narrowed her eyes. She bundled up her cape. "Oh! How about that one!"

"Yeah, that one's big... so is that one, and hey look that one's really big!" Sheba said. Jenna looked and nodded.

"Yeah! And there's Isaac and Mia making out..." Jenna froze as she said those words. "...wait, what?!" Jenna jumped to behind a rock and hid looking at the couple who were trapped in love's embrace.

"Huh? Isaac and Mia..." Sheba whistled as she peered over the rock Jenna was hiding behind. "Damn... in the woods.... kinky."

* * *

(A/N: Kay... Ladies and gents, this is where the PG-13 ruling comes into affect... if you aren't into that graphic kind of PG-13 stuff, or your not a mudshipper (though I have NO idea why you'd be reading this...) skip the next 4 paragraphs or so...)

* * *

All Mia could do was let out a little moan. This was... so new to her. The snow had to be an effect as she opened her mouth to let Isaac's tongue in. The two pushed against each other. Then, Mia heard something and she parted her lips from his. 

"Oh...Isaac....wait, do you hear something?" Isaac murmured a 'no' as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. "Isaac.... oh my... that feels... so good... wait, no... Isaac please, listen..." Isaac sadly looked up at her. "As much as I want you to continue, and trust me I do, I think someone's watching us."

"What...?" Isaac trailed off. He heard a snap of a twig and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the spot. He saw a deer jump to the left the of the sound and his eyes grew softer. "It's just a deer, nothing to worry about."

"Alright, but still, how about we go inside? I don't want you to catch a cold." Though on the inside Isaac wished that she didn't want to go inside, he nodded and took her hand as they walked back.

* * *

"You just HAD to move, didn't you Sheba?" Jenna asked her quietly. 

"Well... I..."

In a Sheba-mock tone Jenna mimicked her words before hand, "I'm Sheba, I need to go get a better look at this!"

"Would you shut up?"

"No! Thanks to you, we almost got caught by Isaac, and have you ever seen Isaac angry?"

"Once..." Sheba replied. "When Mia got knocked out by the Fusion Dragon."

Jenna ran a hand down her face, "Okay, not like that."

"Then...?"

"I mean like pissed."

"Then no."

"Good, you don't want to." Jenna stood up and patted herself down to get rid of the snow on her bottom.

"Why?" Sheba asked.

"Well, let's just say for argumentative purposes, that when Isaac is pissed, he is unstoppable." Jenna sighed at the memory of when it last happened... the whole town of Vale thought he was a demon. It all happened because he was angry at himself, because he thought it was because he didn't get help fast enough that his father supposedly died.

Only those who were close to him were able to calm his soul. They even have the Priest of Sol Sanctum take a look at him and somewhat perform an exorcism. But that's the last anyone's seen of the angry Isaac.

* * *

"Thank you... um... Garet's mom for having us here... we've rented a condo up north from here but they need to clean it out." Miles said. "If you need help with the cooking just ask." He silently crept away hoping she wouldn't ask for help. 

"Actually, I could use some help cooking." Miles stood in his tracks. _'Stupid, stupid Miles!'_

"You do, do you?" He put on a fake smile. "I'd love to help then."

"Good, now go grab that apron." Miles did so and put it on not caring that it was pink. He began to chop some of the vegetables.

"Miles!?" Ken's voice asked. "What are you...doing in an apron?"

"I'm helping, what does it look like?" He said coolly. He noticed that Ivan was reading the writing on the apron.

"This apron was made for women who enjoy cooking..." The adept looked up at Miles, and burst out laughing along with Ken, making Miles turn red.

* * *

"Finally, I'm done..." Garet wiped what little sweat was on his forehead. He had a nicely put pile of chopped wood by the back door, and was now taking his last piece to it. He dropped the piece on the woodpile, not even caring that it wouldn't be neat anymore. He then heard some rumbling. With fear he looked at his woodpile as it tumbled down. The back door then opened and his father revealed his head. 

"Garet? Where's that wood you promised to cut? Your mother needs it." With that he closed the door in front of Garet's evil glare.

"Oh this is going to be a long week indeed."

* * *

Alrighty then, who thinks I was a bit too mean to Garet? Sorry! If the mudshipping scene was a bit too graphic... but I just lurve Mudshippin'. So peoples, go review this! C'mon, leave a nice little review for me! 


	2. First Kiss And A Cross Dresser

**Endless Flames  
**_Chapter Two: First Kiss and A Cross-Dresser  
__By Black Demon567_

Author's Note: Alright, I know exactly what you're thinking... cross-dresser? Right? What the hell? Yes, yes it does seem like something... unusual. But hey, this IS supposed to be also humor... and the thought was just running in my head and I couldn't help but laugh. So, enjoy! Thanks for the reviews... and see Viv? I'm workin' on these things... I'm workin'...

**Disclaimer:** All normal and dysfunctional disclaimers apply here. I own nothing but the story's concept and Miles, Natalie, and Ken... I think.

* * *

"_Hm... what should we do now guys?"_

"_I don't know... something fun!"_

"_Like what?" A small young Isaac inquired his closest friends._

"_Well... we could play truth or dare!" An amber haired girl told him. A young red, spikey haired, boy looked at her in horror._

"_No! You dare people the worst things imaginable!" Garet replied to her. Jenna stuck out her tongue and he mimicked her._

"_I do not dare the worstest things!" The six year old Jenna said. The small Garet crossed his arms._

"_Oh? How about that time when you told Felix to wear your mom's dress!"_

"_...He enjoyed that!" She muttered to herself._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing..., alright, so **one** time I did do a really bad dare... but that's once."_

"_Ugh... fine." Garet sighed. This was going to turn out bad._

"_Okay!" Isaac said laughing. Felix watched them from afar, and when he heard about him dressing in his mother's clothing, he turned rather rigid and went back inside to calm his nerves._

_The trio of friends played the said game, a few truths pointing out to be quite embarrassing, until it was Isaac's turn._

"_Um... Garet, truth or dare?" Isaac asked him._

"_Uh... um... truth..." He managed to get out. Jenna only sighed._

"_You're such a scaredy cat Garet! All you've done is taken truths!" Garet only frowned at her._

"_Oh yeah? I'm tough! I choose dare!" He said with a triumphant smile._

"_Um...okay... you gotta kiss Jenna!" Isaac said. The little boy fell into fits of giggles as he saw the blank faces of not only Garet, but also Jenna._

"_Well... uh... that's... not fair..." Garet trailed off. Kiss Jenna...? '_That would be... awkward..._' he thought... '_Or not..._' _**(A/N: Just noticed something... this isn't gonna work but deal with it... I can't even bother to change it to fit... you'll notice why this won't work later...)**

"_Um..." Jenna bit her lip. "Fine... but Garet's such a scaredy cat I bet he can't even do it!" Garet's mouth went agape. Did she just say he could kiss her?_

"_I can too!"_

"_Can not!"_

"_Oh yeah? Pucker up then!" Garet said angrily. Jenna took a deep breath a closed her eyes, pursing her lips together. She could hear Garet gulp, and then she felt a warm substance grazed across her lips. It felt... nice..._

* * *

"!" Jenna sat up quickly as she held tightly onto the bed sheets, with a cold sweat and breathing rather heavily.

"...Garet... was my first... kiss?"

* * *

"We're going to get a Christmas tree, we're going to get a Christmas tree, hi-ho the dairy oh, we're going to get a tree-" Miles stopped singing his stupid rendition of the song when he got hit in the head with a stick.

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Natalie! That hurt!" He looked at the irritated Natalie.

"Be happy it was me and not Garet." Miles looked at the fuming adept, which he only nervously laughed at him. Garet clenched his hand into a fist and hit it into his other hand.

"Eh heh heh... sorry..."

"I hate midgets..." Garet muttered under his breath.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but we're out of this." Isaac cursed as he walked quickly out of the store and to another. He needed to find the **perfect** gift for Mia! But what could be equally as perfect as that... beautiful... gorgeous... mercury adept... Isaac paused as he stood in the middle of town square, and it seemed as if the whole town had frozen as he stood their pondering...

He groaned and threw his hands into the air with frustration, "Absolutely nothing!"

The whole town resumed their actions.

* * *

Ken stood their trying to mix the gravy that Garet's mother had told him to stir while she was out. Garet's brother, Aaron, sat there watching him intently. Ken eyed the young boy and decided he'd ask him...

"Am I doing this right...?" He asked rather blantly. Aaron just shrugged.

"What do I know? I just sit here and look cute." Ken sighed. _'That's kids these days.'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" A female's voice could be heard.

"I wonder who could that be..."

"It's Jenna." Aaron said looking through the window towards the door.

"Jenna... Jenna..." Ken placed a hand on his chin as he thought. "Where have I heard her name?"

"Garet's in love with her?" Ken shook his head no. "Sheba's staying over at her house?"

"What? Oh great... I need to hide!" The small drum player saw a closet and opened it up as Aaron walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey Jenna."

"Hi Aaron, is your brother home?"

"Nope, he went out to go chop a tree." There was a loud bang on the door.

Ken whispered to himself, hoping low enough for Aaron to hear, "You idiot... tell her something else!"

"I mean, um... he went to town square for something for Kay!" Aaron said nervously. Jenna looked at him with suspicion and nodded.

"Thanks Aaron..." The little boy only nodded and gave a cute smile.

"It's what I do." She left then and Ken burst out of the closet door.

"Well... let's finish this food." Ken said dusting himself off.

* * *

"... and... it's been... quiet... without you..." Sheba spoke while writing a letter. "I miss you... come see us soon. You better be... here on Christmas." She then wrote 'sincerely, Sheba' but thought about it for a second.

"Hehe..." She giggled, as she crossed out the 'sincerely' and wrote 'love' instead. She placed it in an envelope and then walked outside and put it in the mailbox. She sighed contently and looked up the hill to see a few people walking. There was one with an axe, who seemed to also be swinging it at one of his companions. Her eyes narrowed with concern until she heard laughter from the whole group.

"...nice to know there's still people having fun." She said with a smile. "Now off to do some shopping!"

* * *

"No no... that just won't do for him." A blue haired woman said with a light frown. The vender furrowed his eyebrows. It was the sixth time she had asked for him to take out something and then put it back.

"I'm sorry then."

"It isn't your fault."

"I know that." He said smoothly. Mia's smile lopsided.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you looking for exactly, my dear?"

"Well... something for my boyfriend."

"Ah... I see, something perfect for the gentleman I presume?" Mia nodded.

"What kind of person is he?"

"Well, he's really down to earth." (A/N: Insert stupid drum taps...) She smiled. "And very serene and quiet..." _'And knows really well how to kiss...'_ She thought blushing lightly.

"Ah... I see." The old man said with a toothy smile. "Well then, I believe I do have something that you're boyfriend might enjoy... follow me."

* * *

"Hm... what to get, what to get?" Sheba muttered to herself. "...Ooooh!" Her eyes sped over to a women's dress shop and went all glazed. "Pretty dress!" She quickly ran inside to look at it when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, how does it look?" A male's voice spoke.

"I don't know Felix, it looks rather... nice on **you**." A female spoke. Sheba's eyes went wide. _'Okay, how many people are named Felix around here?'_ She pushed a few clothes around and crept into a ring of clothes where she pushed two sets of clothing apart to see Felix... in a dress... with his hair down and not in it's usual ponytail...

Sheba's eyes almost fell out their sockets

'_HOLY SHIT!'_

Sheba, a bit frightened and feeling a little disturbed ran out of the clothing store to get some fresh air without noticing that another person had come back to Felix.

* * *

(A/N: I've heard so many arguments that Garet's last name is Jerra... I think. But it wouldn't make sense since no one else had one... but whatever, I can't keep calling her Garet's mom! It annoys me! oO;;;... oh yeah, Kay is the name most author's use for Garet's sister... I think... gah!)

* * *

"Mrs. Jerra... please tell me again why you asked me to help you with picking clothes for Kay?" Felix asked the mother of an oh-so-not-smart-Mars-adept-but-not-stupid-says-he.

"Well, she's your age and you're basically the male version of her." Felix raised an eyebrow. "With width and height I mean."

"I see... so that explains why you practically kidnapped me and made me put on these dresses?" He asked in a low tone.

"Of course, not to mention that I know you'd be more willing to help."

"How do you figure?"

"Kay knows..." Felix flinched. Ever since they were little Felix had a bit of a crush on Kay. How she found out he'd like to know.

"...very well then, how about this blue dress?" The dress was absolutely stunning, it was a v-cut blue dress with a few flower designs on the left side of it. The back was silk with a zipper to get and out of easily.

"Felix! We don't want her to look easy!"

"Easy...?"

"Trust boys to pick the most perverted dresses..." Garet's mother muttered to herself she looked through some of the dresses and found a particular one. It was a one-piece dress that was a light shade of pink with a pink flower popping out of the left breast part of the dress. It was cut at the bottom to reveal the right leg but cover the left. "Here we go... Felix?"

"Yes?" He asked still looking.

"Go put this on." She handed him the dress and he eyed it with suspicion. _'She wants me to wear this...?'_ He thought. "Remember, this is for Kay..."

He sighed and mumbled as he walked off to the dressing room while still looking at the dress. _'And she said the dress _**_I_**_ picked was easy...'

* * *

_

(A/N: Anyone who found that part offensive, I apologize. I hope it doesn't look like I'm **trying** to make Felix look like a woman, but when a guy is in love, or close to it they do the craziest things...)

* * *

"How about this one?" Miles asked looking up and down a giant evergreen tree. His black scarf flapped around through the slow wind, as his glasses frames grew cold on him.

"How about no?"

"Garet, quit being impossible." Ivan told him.

"How can I? Jenna's on my mind twenty four hours, seven days a week!" He said running a gloved hand down his face. "To love someone so much and know they'll love you is a tragedy in it's own and it makes my heart break that I know that I couldn't possibly give her anything she ever wanted, and the impossibility of me being able to face her on Christmas without a gift is the most dumbest thing I'd ever do."

Everyone looked at him and stared. It was silent. Until Ivan found something to say...

"Okay, where and what have you done to Garet?" Garet didn't answer him as he picked up his axe and began chopping the tree that Miles had pointed out earlier.

"Poor guy..." Natalie said wrapping herself up in her coat and scarf. Miles placed an arm around her trying to get her warmer.

"I wonder if we can do anything to help." Miles thought aloud.

"I think we should just leave it be... something tells me it all play out nicely." Miles shrugged and smirked.

"Well, you're the premonitionist."

"You do know that's not a word, right Miles?"

"Well... uh...it should be!"

* * *

"Ugh!" Isaac growled. It had been four hours since the start of his quest for the perfect gift for Mia. He had come across a few gifts that he bought for the others, but no gift for Mia. Could anyone possibly be in as bad of shape as he was? He heard someone giggle and he looked behind him and saw a blue haired women walk out of it... it was Mia.

"Damn it!" Isaac cursed as he ran and jumped behind a tree to fall into a pile of snow.

Nope, no one had it as bad as him.

* * *

"Isaac is going to flip when he sees this!" Mia said excitedly. She opened her gift bag and took out a golden amulet. It was in the image of a crescent moon, with yellow and blue beads placed precisely next to each other giving a shimmering glow. It was truly breathtaking, and she knew Isaac would like it.

Mia then heard some yells and turned to see Sheba running towards her. She put the amulet back in the bag and walked towards the running Jupiter adept.

"Mia!" Sheba yelled and waved.

"Hi Sheba." She greeted. Sheba looked at her with a mixed emotion kind of look.

"I... just saw... something."

"I see... I do that a lot too." Mia smiled but Sheba frowned.

"No like... well, I don't know how to explain it... but it was **something**."

"Alright, show me then." Sheba nodded and took Mia by the hand walking back to the clothes department.

* * *

"I love it Felix!"

"Well, that's all well and good but can I have my dignity back?" Mrs. Jerra looked at him curiously. "I meant, can I go get changed?" Before the woman could answer someone's voice was heard.

"There you are mom." Felix flinched as he heard the voice. The voice of a pure and divine angel... Kay... then he remembered what he was wearing, but for some reason his legs were frozen. A girl the age of Felix appeared.

"Kay? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to ask you someth-" Kay's eyes turned to Felix and she stared at him with her eyebrows arched. "Felix?"

"...um...Hi."

"What the hell are you doing in a dress!" Mrs. Jerra tapped her arm.

"Language, honey."

"Fine sorry... but, I'd still like to know what you're doing in that dress." She looked at him still a bit shocked.

"I...uh...well..."

"It's a Christmas present for his sister, Jenna." Mrs. Jerra said quickly. "He asked me to help him, and I told him the best way for us to get an idea is for him to dress in it."

"Oh, really?" Kay asked with a disbelieving look. "Is this true Felix?" The Venus adept nodded. "I see... I thought red would look good on her but that's just me... anyways, you should get some light pink high heel shoes and I think you'd look simply dashing Felix." She smiled.

Felix wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Or should I say Feli?" She laughed at her own joke, not even noticing that Feli wasn't even a name, let alone a woman's name but still adding insult to injury.

"Stop teasing poor Felix." Her mother scolded. "Now, what did you need to ask?"

"What am I going to do for the ball?"

"You mean the annual Valean Ball?" Her mother asked.

"Right, what will I do?"

"If you mean a dress, I'm sure I'll find something perfect for you." She smiled all knowingly.

"No, no... I'm not worried about that." Kay said smiling. "I meant about a date."

"Oh! I see... why do you need to go with one though?"

"Well, I'm nineteen years old. I have never been on a date before and I don't want to be one of those girls who'll never get a date." Felix opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"How about Felix then?" Mrs. Jerra grinned, as she looked towards the Venus adept in woman's clothing.

"Felix?" Kay questioned. She turned her head to see the man with a blush that matched the color of the dress that he was wearing. "Hm... maybe." She began to walk around him looking up and down. "He is acutie..." She got to his backside and looked down. "And he has a cute butt."

"Kay!" Mrs. Jerra scolded her once again. Kay smiled.

"Sorry..." She apologized. She then whispered in his ear. "But it is really nice..." Felix just turned his head and noticed that the snow was starting look like a nice place to sleep in.

"Well, what do you say Kay?"

"Alright, but only if he wears a tuxedo and not that dress." Kay giggled.

"Felix, any objections?" The brunette turned to the two red heads.

"None, it's a date." Garet's mother clapped her hands together happily smiling.

"Good! Now come over here Kay, I want to show you something..." The red headed mother took her daughter by the shoulder over to a section of clothing. Felix then smiled in the mirror not even caring that he was in the dress. He was going on a date with Kay.

* * *

"Come here... crouch down." Sheba whispered.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Mia asked crouching down into the ring of clothing. Sheba said nothing as she parted two pieces of clothing and allowed Mia to see. The Mercury adept gasped at the sight.

Felix was in a dress... and twirling around happily.

"What the heck?" Mia almost screamed. Felix turned around and saw rumbling in the ring of clothing and opened it to see a scolding Sheba and a shocked and amused Mia. Felix glared daggers at them.

"What are you two doing here!"

* * *

A pair of legs dangled out of a huge pile of snow wiggling as if trying to get free. A muffled voice could be heard.

"Um...hello?" Isaac's voice could be heard. "Helloooo? It's freezing cold here! Help me!" He then felt someone tug at his leg and pulled him out. Isaac rubbed his eyes and his hands to see his rescuer to be Jenna. She stood there with a worried look.

"Um... hi." Sh extended a hand to help him up but he shrugged it off.

"You? What do you want?" Isaac scowled.

"I want to know why you're so angry at me?"

"I've told you why..."

"But Isaac!"

"If you'll excuse me, thank you for helping me out." Isaac stood up and dusted himself off. "I've got shoping to do..." He said, watching tears form at Jenna's eyes. His face became angry and tense.

He then turned and his face relaxed witha look of concern as he turned to see the sobbing Jenna. He just had to keep up this... he hated doing it, but it was the only way...or so he thought.

* * *

Hola peoples! So...who thought I'd make Felix a cross dresser? Haha... and I hope no one took offense to that part anyways...

The reason I made Felix have a crush on Kay is because I felt it was possible, they seem to be the same age after all... and why I made Kay perverted was one, her headstrongness has to run through the family if that's how Garet turned out. I made her all knowing kinda bratty because when she said that 'Garet would eat anything' it seemed to me that she knew he'd do it for sure.

Thanks for your reviews guys... and Princess, don't kill me! I updated!

So... any objections just review...

/

/

/

/

V Here


End file.
